


Empty Spaces What Are We Living For?

by Renee86



Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, F/M, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 13:00:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13100661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renee86/pseuds/Renee86
Summary: He had asked Rusty to give him time alone. He wished he hadn’t said that, the room was silent – dead silent…. Dead.(Post "Conspiracy Theory Pt 4")





	Empty Spaces What Are We Living For?

The click of the door behind him as he leaned heavily against it sounded deafening in the empty condo. Emily and Ricky were still on their way, while he had asked Rusty to give him time alone. He wished he hadn’t said that, the room was silent – dead silent…. Dead. The cheerfully decorated Christmas tree seemed grey, despite all Sharon’s angels and tinsel that adorned it. Her angels were everywhere since it was close to Christmas. This would have been their first Christmas together as husband and wife, her present was tucked away in his nightstand drawer.

Sweat had started to form on Julio’s forehead, he had been working on Sharon for 10 minutes. Andy placed his fingers against her neck again, he feared the worst. He felt a weak thump against them as the footfalls of the medics sounded behind him. He looked up, but didn’t want to let her go it seemed like he was there forever.

“Sir….Sir….you have to let go”

“It’s his wife,”

“Do you want me to tell them?”….

He wanted to shut his eyes but couldn’t keep the images at bay, but it would only make it worse. Instead he focused on the lone mug on the counter, left there in a rush from earlier in the day. It was so unlike her she always chastised them if they didn’t rinse their dishes out immediately. He had gotten dressed for work; he didn’t expect to find her in the kitchen. He had hoped she would be resting in bed, or at least on the couch. He couldn’t see her watching reality TV though, after a few days of that she’d be trying to solve the case from home  
He smiled as he watched Sharon stand silently at the counter, the mug raised to her lips. It had been a rough few days, but it was going to get better now that Dr. Torres had a handle on Sharon’s condition.

“I can hear you thinking from over here”, he said softly. 

“Mmmh”

He wrapped his arms around her waist, as she leaned back against him with a sigh. He caught a whiff of her perfume as her hair brushed up against his cheek. She no longer had the antiseptic smell on her, from being in the hospital for 5 days. He closed his eyes and took in the smell. 

“I’ve made a decision”….

He had to make preparations, Father Stan had already come to the hospital to speak to him. He had angrily brushed him off, which Rusty tried to apologize for. The older man nodded and informed Rusty he’d speak to them the next day. He stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out an envelope, her wedding set glistened as he pulled it out. The rest of the contents of tumbled out: her phone, wristwatch, glasses, as he crumbled to the ground. The diamond of the engagement ring dug into his skin as the tears welled up in his eyes again.  
The room was silent save for his anguished cries.


End file.
